


The Moon Follows

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, just let me have this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: When Riley's father comes to the cluster needing help everyone thinks the worst. He doesn't say much beyond it's something for Riley
Relationships: Capheus & Kala & Lito & Nomi & Riley & Sun & Will & Wolfgang, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun
Kudos: 5





	The Moon Follows

Riley hadn’t seemed nervous when she’d brought her dad to meet everyone before they left Paris. None of the cluster sensed anything other than the warmth that they held for family.  
“I want your help with something.” Gunnar asks and Riley tilts her head away, and almost an annoyed pulse through the rest of the cluster, then they feel her nerves, the worry he’s become caught up in something bad, that BPO is back to how Whispers was running it.  
“It’s for your birthday Riles.” Will lights up when Gunnar says that and Riley can’t help but smile from his excitement. She’d never been a fan of her own birthday, but having the cluster with her made it more bearable and she couldn’t help but speculate about what her father needed her clusters help with.  
”So they’ll need blockers, for when they help me; I can’t have any of them ruining the surprise.” Riley smiles at her dad and nods.  
“So it’s a surprise now?”

“Well of course, I need the help of those that know you best.”  
“The surely I’ll have some idea of you discussing this with them.”Her father nods, asking about making blockers, if they would be comfortable being on them for a full day, since he’s thinking about planning a dinner, it’s the only clue he gives them and Will comments how he’s basically throwing all of them a birthday party.  
“Dinner is not a birthday party.” Gunnar says as Riley lets everyone pick at her past memories of various birthday celebrations.  
Lito’s favourite is when she was six, her father was working, she had travelled with him, and was waiting for him to finish up with the orchestra, apparently the man who had sat beside her, also waiting for them to finish was some actor Lito had admired.  
Will’s favourite is her seventeenth, she’d gone to her first DJ session and her dad had surprised her with playing on the stage.

Gunnar’s looking at him in the way Wolfgang knows he wants something. They don’t speak; Wolfgang follows him without a word, he knows he won’t be hurt in any way shape or form, and as he slides into the car, Gunnar holds his hand out offering a blocker. Riley presses her fingers around Wolfgang’s wrist urging him forward as his fingers pluck the blocker and he swallows it dry.  
“She’s gone.” Yrsa speaks from next to him and Wolfgang nods before he tilts his head as Gunnar still doesn’t say anything. Wolfgang knows whatever Gunnar is mulling over is something Riley could not know and he resolves to protect her as Gunnar drives out of the city.  
Wolfgang recognises the airport from when he’d arrived and he follows Gunnar not into the airport, but next to it, there’s a hotel that’s often used for quick stopovers and Wolfgang prepares himself for a fight. Gunnar mimes being quiet and Wolfgang nods shifting his center of gravity to make sure he won’t make noise on the creaking floors.The room is dark, the only light from the bathroom, the door casting stretched shadows over the two beds. Wolfgang’s tenses when he sees one is occupied. He reaches for Gunnar as he creeps forward, the body stirs and Wolfgang starts to step forward intent on pulling Gunnar behind him but the body moves, lurching forward.

“Krútt.”  
“Afi.” She mumbles and Wolfgang’s fingers stay frozen reaching out.  
Gunnar nods to the girl and she shuffles to the edge of the bed, already dressed from whenever the plane has gotten in. Wolfgang spots the luggage that she stands up, and moves it towards the door before searching for something. Wolfgang spots what she’s looking for, a clearly worn and loved rabbit. He recognises it from the back of his mind, he takes another blocker and the familiarity vanishes. Gunnar picks her up, leaning slightly; the luggage dragging in his free hand. Wolfgang gestures expecting to get handed the luggage instead Gunnar hands the half awake girl to him and Wolfgang reaches for her automatically, stopping and picking the rabbit up as well, once he’s aware he’s not getting the suitcase to shove in the trunk.  
“We should get her to bed.” Wolfgang speaks as they’re in the car, he’d buckled the girl in and she had not stirred.  
“The car is enough for now.”  
“She’s a heavy sleeper then.” Wolfgang comments laughing a little.  
“Yes, she is, like..” Gunnar trails off.  
“Like her mother then.” Wolfgang allows the facade of anonymity. He can tell she’s Riley's daughter, despite having never seen her beyond the ache in Riley’s memories.  
“Yes she;” He pauses as the girl wakes and Wolfgang can’t help but chuckle at the irony.

“I’m Wolfgang.”  
“One of your mothers friends.” Gunnar saves him from whatever half attempt at a lie he would have given.  
“Am I to play bodyguard?” Wolfgang chuckles to himself at the mental image, and Gunnar shakes his head.  
“No you’ll be passing off that duty to someone else, I need you to play chauffeur, and pick some things up for me.” Wolfgang nods, intrigue only growing as they drive back towards the apartment.  
“It’s still very early, Sun will be up won’t she?” Wolfgang nods, sliding out of the seat and into the apartment silently.  
He touches Sun’s wrist, something he’d seen the others do to get her attention and she breathes out, turning and holding up her own blocker before he can offer one to her. He sets an alarm on his phone, five minutes sooner than he needs it, and follows her out.


End file.
